1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a braking device particularly for skates with aligned wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bringing the skate to a full stop during sports practice is currently a problem for the skater; in conventional skates, a brake constituted by a block of plastic material is in fact associated to the rear of the wheel supporting frame, and said block is made to interact with the ground by rotating the skate backward.
However, this operation is hazardous, since it can cause the skater to lose his balance, with dangerous consequences. Furthermore, the block wears considerably and must be replaced very frequently.
Solutions are also known which provide form the interaction of a brake directly on the rolling surface of the wheel: the consequent drawback is of course the need replace the wheel frequently.